


Cicatriz / Corazón roto

by manuelianni7



Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Jedi, Love, Partnership, Planet Korriban | Moraband (Star Wars), Sith, Sith Holocrons (Star Wars)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuelianni7/pseuds/manuelianni7
Relationships: Revan & Bastila Shan, Revan/Bastila Shan
Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002024
Kudos: 2





	Cicatriz / Corazón roto

Cuando despertó, Revan ya no estaba con ella. Su mirada se volvió a perder en el horizonte imaginario que mostraba el cristal completamente transparente del Halcón de Ébano, justo en la cabina de pilotaje.

En realidad, hacía tiempo que, cada vez que despertaba, el frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo: Revan llevaba meses sin dar una pista de su posible paradero. «Supongo que es así como tiene que ser. Supongo que es lo que él quiere… Pero ¿y yo? ¿Acaso no importa lo que yo sienta?», se decía Bastila mientras viajaba hacia Korriban, no atraída esta vez por el lado oscuro de la Fuerza, sino por pura curiosidad. Atrás quedaban las vanas enseñanzas de la orden jedi; a pesar del abandono de su amado, prefería hacerse sangrar su cicatriz emocional antes que taparla y olvidarla para siempre, justo como la orden le había enseñado siempre.

Reprimir las emociones ya no era una opción para la jedi más poderosa de la galaxia. Este dato no es baladí: pocas jedi quedan ahí fuera. «Quizá en el Borde Exterior, quizá allí pueda encontrarlo… a él y a más como nosotros. Aunque… yo solo deseo volver a abrazarlo y sentir su respiración acompasada junto a mí», reflexionaba Bastila. T3-M4, mientras tanto, revisaba que el Halcón de Ébano funcionase a la perfección.

Korriban se alzaba tan majestuosa como oscura y misteriosa. La sola visión de sus columnas en mitad de una excavación arqueológica otrora llevada por la academia sith, gobernando, regias, las criptas de los antiguos y poderosos lores del lado oscuro, provocaba entre miedo y respeto a partes iguales a todo aquel que pisaba el árido planeta por primera vez. Sin embargo, Bastila estaba acostumbrada: ya había saboreado las supuestas delicias del lado oscuro… y se juró no volver a repetirlo, pues ya no lo necesitaba. Sus emociones no la dominaban: ahora, simplemente, se aferraba al recuerdo de la máscara que, en su momento, la hizo tan feliz. «Te encontraré, Revan. Cueste lo que cueste».


End file.
